1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging system for products and more particularly to a container formed from a pair of foldable members.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reusable containers for products that are shipped in bulk are usually very sturdy for at least two reasons. First, reusable bulk containers will often hold a large quantity of product. Also, reusable bulk containers must be amenable to return transit back to the point of origination without damage. Based on these operating conditions, reusable bulk containers will often be heavy, expensive and difficult to collect and store when not in use. Many empty bulk containers are damaged or lost during transit back to the point of origination.